


Movies And A Quilt

by NimueOfTheNorth



Series: Coffee and Tea [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter Blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: This winter has Spencer perpetually cold - and missing his lover. But a genius always has a plan to make things better.





	Movies And A Quilt

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "Warm Thoughts To Chase Winter Blues" Challenge.

They were having a harsh winter.

And the weather wasn’t even the worst of their problems.

It seemed that sometime around Thanksgiving the world had gone mad and the worst humanity had to offer was showing its ugly face. The whole BAU was busier than anyone could remember; not even Spencer Reid could cite a time when more cases had been worked in a comparable timeframe.

The longest period at home their team had had over the last three months was five days in January, and they were all feeling the strain. It was almost a miracle they’d made it home for Christmas Day, if only just.

As if to add insult to injury, Hotch’s team had caught all the cases in the coldest areas of the country, and there were plenty of those this year. Three times, their flight home had been delayed for more than a day due to snow and ice, keeping them away from their loved ones even more than necessary.

Everyone was sick and tired of it, and Hotch had already gone to Cruz to get them at least a week off as soon as possible. They were finally seeing a decline in the cases they were monitoring and that looked like they might require the team on location, so there was hope.

None of them was still in good spirits and they’d all lost their temper to some degree once or twice.

But the one who seemed to struggle the most, if also the most quietly, was Spencer.

The constant bitter cold and the Vegas boy weren’t a good mix, to begin with, and they all noticed when his knee started to bother him because of the freezing temperatures. Hotch tried to leave him at the warm police stations as much as possible until he got glared at every time he didn’t send Reid out into the field. Apparently, the genius would rather feel cold than sidelined.

Garcia’s solution was to try and get them at least one room with a tub and have JJ sort Spencer into that so he could have a soak in the evenings. Whoever shared with him encouraged it to the point of nagging until he finally just caved.

He was still obviously miserable though.

It had been Christmas Eve during their flight back to Quantico when he’d shared the reason with the others. They’d all been talking Christmas plans and how much of them they might still manage with their late return.

“I had planned to spend Christmas in London this year. It was supposed to be our first Christmas together. I was really looking forward to it, especially after Finlay had to cancel his visit in September. We haven’t seen each other since May. This year was not a good one for a long distance relationship.”

Nobody had really known what to say to that. They’d only seen Spencer’s British boyfriend once, but at least since then, they’d known that he had someone in his life. But not seeing one’s partner for more than seven months was just about as cruel and un-Christmassy as they could imagine. Only with the team being back on call on the 27th, there really hadn’t been a point in jetting across the Atlantic for either of the two.

It was now February and Valentine’s Day had gone by pretty much unnoticed.

The snow was mostly gone within the city, but that was due to salt and traffic rather than milder temperatures. More often than not, an icy wind was blowing through the streets, chilling everyone braving the outsides through to the bones.

But finally, their desperately wished for time off was within arm’s reach. They only had to make it through their paperwork and then the Friday afternoon would start nine glorious days of freedom and leisure.

But even that didn’t really seem to cheer up Spencer.

“Hey, Pretty Boy,” Morgan leaned against Spencer’s desk, trying to sneak some files into his pile. “Are you going to take that postponed trip to London to see your beau?”

“I was hoping to but now it’s not looking too good. When I talked to him yesterday, a crisis had come up at work and he couldn’t say how long it might take. We’ll see.” He hadn’t even looked up from his file and even Morgan accepted that prodding this particular subject would achieve nothing. He had no interest in annoying Spencer just when they were about to get away from the madness.

He’d barely made three steps towards his office when he heard his name called out behind him. Turning he smirked at his files being held up.

“You forgot something. I still want out of here just as much as everyone else.”

Morgan chuckled and grabbed the folders, giving Reid’s shoulder a squeeze. “Good for you, Reid. And if you wanna hang out next week, just give me a call.”

That finally made Spencer look up at him with a half-smile. “Thanks. I appreciate the offer. But I’m really looking forward to not going outside. I think I will have everything delivered and stay on my sofa.”

The fact that Morgan let it rest without any teasing or cajoling said a lot about how close they all were to their limit. Nobody could fault Reid for just wanting to stay in his apartment and be comfortable and warm. None of them had made plans to meet up over the next days, everyone needing some distance from the team as well as the job. They all had other people they wanted to spend time with for a change, family and friends they’d seen too little of over the last months.

They’d just all love for Spencer to get to enjoy the same.

 

* * *

 

 

When the minutes were ticking down to five o’clock, they all found their way up to Hotch’s office to hand in their files.

Reid slipped in first. Hotch might not have noticed him at all if it wasn’t for the mumbled “Enjoy the days off, Hotch. See you in a week.”

He barely managed a “You, too, Reid,” before his youngest agent was out the door again. Reid just barely sidestepped Garcia in the doorframe in his hurry to leave.

“Have a nice vacation, my baby-G-man!” she called after him before she turned to Hotch with a sigh. “I wish there was something we could do to cheer our genius up. Somehow I think the time off alone won’t do it for him.”

Hotch nodded. “I agree. But I don’t see what we could do. Won’t he go to see his partner? I would think that prospect would help.”

Morgan walked in with his own stack of files at this point. “I asked him about that earlier. Seems his boyfriend is too tied up at work right now. The kid can’t catch a break.”

Garcia was looking down into the bullpen through Hotch’s window, her heart breaking a little as she watched Reid packing up his things and bundling himself into his scarf and coat without any real enthusiasm. “Poor pretty boy. Finally, he has someone and he still ends up going home alone. It makes me sad that he’ll likely spend the whole vacation alone in his apartment with books and DVDs.”

JJ came in next, catching the last of what Garcia said. “I’m going to lure him out at least once to have some fun with the boys. Henry’s been missing Spencer and has all kinds of things he wants to do with his godfather. But Spencer also really enjoys his solitude at times. He’s gotten used to it early on and it helps him sort out things in his head. His mind picks up on so much more and opens up lots more associations in all directions… He once told me that he never really loses a thought that he started and that it can get exhausting when they all flit around in the background of his mind. Solitude and quiet, familiar books and the like give him a chance to let all those unfinished thoughts run their course and let them go. But that only works if he doesn’t have to deal with additional input at the same time.”

“In other words,” Hotch picked up her train of thought, “we should all respect Reid’s wishes and give him some room. This little break might turn out less happy for him than we all had hoped but I’d like it to be at least somewhat relaxing. I believe time with his godsons is the distraction he’d welcome the most so we’ll leave it to JJ and otherwise leave him be.” He looked specifically at Garcia and Morgan, who both just nodded their agreement.

Rossi was just about to join the group when he stepped back to let Lewis enter the office before him. “Have we missed a memo?”

“No. File drop-off just somehow turned into a discussion about how Reid will spend his time off.”

“With the conclusion that even if he doesn’t get to see his lover boy, we’ll give him space anyway,” Morgan said with the tone of someone not wanting to be told again.

Lewis just shrugged in agreement and added her files to the growing stack on Hotch’s desk and Rossi raised an eyebrow.

“It is a blessing and a curse that this team is a family in which nobody can mind their own business.”

“And on that note: Out of here, all of you!” Hotch even made a shooing motion with his hands. “I would like to get out of here at some point as well,” he added with a gesture to all their files he had to sign off on.

Morgan pushed himself up with a sigh from where he had been leaning on the back of Hotch’s armchair. “Let me have some of Reid, Lewis and JJ’s. I can’t decipher Rossi’s scrawl but I can sign off on the others so you won’t have to take all of this home with you.” He just ignored the hairy eyeball Rossi was giving him and instead reached for the folders Hotch was gratefully pulling from the stack.

On his way out he looped an arm around Garcia’s shoulders and pulled her along. “Come on, mama, pack up your lair. You’ve starred on your screens too much lately as well.”

“I just wish we could do something to brighten Reid’s mood.”

“You and me both, pretty girl. You and me both.”

 

* * *

 

 

Garcia detoured to the kitchen to make sure she had no perishables left there that would turn into something very unpleasant for their colleagues to deal with while she was away.

Back in her sanctuary, she set about packing up everything she wanted at home during her leave. Happy with her progress, she sat down to properly power down her babies. She was just reaching for the power button on one of her screams when her heart almost stopped.

_May I have a moment of your time, Miss Garcia?_

The words hovered in the middle of the screen and all the other ones she had on her workstation.

She hadn’t managed to form a clear thought through her panic when the words flashed away and were replaced by a handsome and familiar face on her main screen.

“You! Don’t do something like this! You scared me half to death!” She waved an admonishing finger at Q before slumping back in her chair, more relieved than anything.

“My sincerest apologies. It occurred to me only after I’d sent the message, what kind of memories it might evoke.” He smiled at her apologetically and she couldn’t find it in her to be all that mad at him.

“So, Spencer told you about that case, hm?”

“Yes, he did. We talk about a lot of things.”

Garcia waited for a moment to see if he would elaborate further, give her a bit more of an insight into their relationship but he didn’t and she didn’t feel comfortable asking. Instead, she aimed at the purpose of his call.

“You asked for my time. Is there something you need my help with? Spencer mentioned you were dealing with some sort of issue at work.”

“Yes, I was indeed hoping to acquire your help for a little endeavour but it has nothing to do with work.”

“Does that mean I get to help to cheer up Spencer?” The idea had her excited. “Because your boyfriend sure needs something to brighten his mood, make his sun shine, and give him the warm and fuzzies. If you don’t mind me saying.”

“Not at all.” Q looked a little crestfallen at her words. “We truly haven’t had much luck the last few months, our jobs have had incredibly bad timing. And as much as I’m hoping to make it to the States before his leave is over, my current work situation is impossible to predict and demands my presence. I do have an idea how to compromise between our wishes and musts but it requires a little bit of help on location and there is where I hope you’ll come into play.”

“Oh, if it’ll make my baby genius at least a little happier, you can always count me in. What are we doing?”

 

* * *

 

 

Spencer started his time off with a nice long lie-in. Around eleven, the delicious smell of coffee crept into his bedroom and woke him up and he felt inclined to thank Rossi yet again for giving him the fancy coffee machine with an integrated timer.

Quick trips to the bathroom and the kitchen and he crawled back under his fluffy, warm duvet to start the day with a good book and a large mug of his favourite dark brew.

When his stomach started growling, he went about making himself a nice omelette with cheese and vegetables. He’d driven into work the day before so he could make a stop at the grocery store on his way home. He enjoyed the chance to shop for proper food including all the easily perishable things, knowing that he’d be able to prepare meals for himself and eat them immediately rather than heated up in the microwave. Even if he mostly went for simple meals to avoid a huge hassle when he had only himself to feed, home cooked food was always a pleasure.

Not that he let his teammates know about his cooking skills. It would only mess with their expectations of him. The only thing that had slipped through were his pancake skills. Henry hadn’t been able to contain his enthusiasm and blurted out at home that Uncle Spencer made the absolutely very best pancakes in the whole world.

But one dish could be explained away.

Once he had the kitchen put to rights again, he was standing in his living room, contemplating if he wanted to curl up on the couch with a DVD or get some planning done for the D&D scenario he was setting up for his group.

Before he could come to a decision, there was a persistent knock on his door.

He frowned at the door, especially because the knock was familiar and he had a very good idea who was outside.

Figuring she wouldn’t go away if he just ignored her, he sighed and resolved himself to having his solitude intruded on.

“Garcia, what can I do for you?”

“Au contraire, my most brilliant vacationer. I was sent here on a mission to do something for _you_.” She breezed into the apartment, kicked the door shut with a swing of her hip and somehow managed to grab one of his arms and drag him towards the couch, despite her arms being filled with a rather large package.

“Okay, sugarplum, just take a seat, unwrap your gift and let me complete my orders. That way, I’ll be out of your hair in no time at all and I assure you, you’ll like the result.” She pushed the package against his chest, using it to prod him down onto the sofa behind him.

He sat down, mostly so he wouldn’t topple over, but that didn’t mean he was just giving in. He had already opened his mouth to protest but the words died in the face of her pleading eyes.

“Please, Spencer? This will take maybe ten minutes and I am entirely sure that you’ll enjoy the outcome. And this isn’t even just for you. I don’t wanna spoil the surprise but I’m really just the busy little helper in this plan. Okay?”

His first instinct was to still say no and if it weren’t for the earnestness in her eyes, he would. What he did say was “Okay.” He could always throw her out if she wasn’t done in ten minutes. And maybe it wouldn’t actually be that bad. That probably depended on who had put her up to this.

“Awesome!” As if all her restrains had been cut loose, she scurried off towards his kitchen. “Be a good boy and open your present!”

Resigned to his fate he dutifully started to undo the tape on the soft package. He heard his kettle being put on and Garcia unpacking various items and opening and closing a few cabinets. He wasn’t fond of other people rummaging through his kitchen but he reminded himself that he trusted her. The water boiled and was poured and next Garcia was coming back into the living area.

“Who would have thought that you could unwrap something this slowly. But never mind, it’s your gift, do as you please.” She went to his TV cabinet, pulled some equipment and cables out of her large and brightly colourful bag, and went to work.

“Ehm, Garcia… What exactly are you doing?”

“Don’t you worry, genius mine, it’ll all make sense in a bit.” She pushed a few things back into place, plucked something into his DVD player and rightened herself again. “Where’s your laptop?”

He narrowed his eyes but pointed over to his small desk in the corner. She brought it over to the coffee table and had the decency to let him enter his password rather than use the override he knew she had. As soon as he was done, she flipped it around and started typing.

“Keep unwrapping. At this rate, you won’t be done by Christmas.”

He scowled at her but did as he was told. When he pulled the sturdy wrapping paper and plastic foil underneath away, he found himself truly surprised.

The package contained a blanket, but not just any blanket. One side was an incredibly soft flannel in a mostly dark green tartan pattern, the other side was made up of a thick and cuddly faux sheep fur. Both layers were quilted together in a loose swirly pattern. He knew exactly who had sent this blanket and who had commandeered Garcia to facilitate this little intervention.

This was the exact same quilt as Finlay had on his sofa back in London. Spencer had fallen in love with it the last time he’d been there and they had spent many an evening cuddling under it in front of the fire.

He pushed the paper aside, not really caring where it landed and pulled the blanket up to his face. For a moment he felt stupid pressing his nose into the quilt, searching the smell of his lover. Like everything in Finlay’s flat, Penelope and Odysseus had left their marks on his blanket and this one was obviously brand new. Then the smell of Finlay’s favourite shampoo and aftershave, with a hint of that unique note that was all his lover hit him and he had to swallow to control the moisture in his eyes.

Finlay hadn’t just bought him the quilt he loved so much, he must have gone through the effort to sleep under it for at least a couple of nights.

Spencer hugged the quilt to his chest and felt closer to Finlay than he had in a long time and simultaneously missed him even more.

He must have gotten pretty lost in the moment because he hadn’t even noticed Garcia walking back into the kitchen. He only looked up when he heard a mug being set down in front of him. Once his nose was no longer buried in the fluffy softness, he could smell the unmistakable aroma of hot chocolate. The mug topped with whipped cream and cinnamon was huge.

“That looks and smells delicious, Garcia. Thank you.”

“It’s a special recipe. Try it!”

He reached out with both hands, careful not to spill something on his new blanket, It would be a disaster if he had to wash it straight away. Taking just a little sip of the very hot beverage. It was a rich and not overly sweet chocolate flavour but there was something else that he couldn’t quite make out, so he took another sip. “Is that tea?”

“Yes! It’s called Darjeeling Hot Chocolate. I was given specific instructions which tea and chocolate to use so it would come out just right. Do you like it?”

“Yes, it’s wonderful. Thank you.” He took another sip, savouring the flavour he inevitably associated with Finlay.

“There is enough for another mug on the stove, you just have to heat it again later. And all the ingredients and the recipe you need to make more are either in or beside the fridge. These,” she gestured at his laptop and the TV, “will sort themselves out in just a moment.” She reached for her bag and coat. “And that’s my work done. Have a good time, Reid.” She inflicted a kiss on his cheek and marched off to the door.

He trailed after her, not wanting to be impolite after all her efforts and also wanting to lock up again. He still very much wanted to leave the cold world outside.

After waving her goodbye, he returned to his couch and properly wrapped himself up in his gift. Warming his fingers around his extra special hot chocolate, he waited for one of the screens to come to life.

His digits of pi screensaver vanished and was replaced by Finlay’s smiling face. “Hello, love.”

“Fin. You didn’t have to do all this. I can’t believe you recruited Garcia.”

“Actually, yes, I had to do this. You sounded so miserable and it broke my heart that I ruined us getting together during your leave. So I wanted to do something to cheer you up and Miss Garcia seemed just the person to gladly help me out. Are you enjoying your chocolate?”

“Yes. It’s amazing. You know black tea, any kind of black tea, really, reminds me of you. Has since the first time we met. This also tastes of your obsession with good quality dark chocolate, so it’s all around lovely. And thank you for the quilt.”

“I know how much you love mine so I thought it would be perfect for this horrid winter you’re having over there.”

“It is. I adore it. The only thing missing is you.” He couldn’t help the wistfulness in his voice.

“I’m so sorry that this mission got in the way of our long overdue visit. I miss you terribly as well.”

“Not your fault. We both know how our jobs are and mine intruded on our Christmas plans. Let’s not moan about things we can’t change.” He gave himself a mental shake and took a sip of his tea chocolate. “How is the mission going, by the way? You look fairly relaxed but you’re in your office.”

“At this point, it’s a waiting game. It grates on my nerves and keeps me stuck here. The cliché calm before the storm scenario. 007 is laying low somewhere, we’re not entirely sure where but we expect the shit to hit the fan rather spectacularly when he surfaces again, that’s why we’re all here waiting with baited breath. Experience tells us that we’ll need all hands on deck once he gets going. He got himself into quite the mess this time.”

“That’s not exactly all that unusual for him though. So are the minions going nuts with boredom already?” he teased and enjoyed seeing the smile on Finlay’s face.

“Not quite yet but they’re certainly trying their best to drive me nuts with stupid requests. So I’ve retreated to my office and told them I had more important things to do and not to disturb me until the mission requires it.”

“And more important things being chatting with me?”

“Always. You are always more important, Spence. But I can actually do one better than just chatting with you.” Finlay hit a button and Spencer’s TV flared to live showing the list of Finlay’s personal video library. “What are you in the mood for? Doctor Who? Lord of the Rings? Have you seen Miss Fisher Murder Mysteries yet? I think you would like that show. Or I have a few documentaries about sunny tropical paradises?”

Spencer just stared at his lover’s face on the screen as Finlay looked off to the side where Spencer assumed a second screen was set up to show him the very same list of video files.

“So, this is supposed to be a transatlantic movie date or what?”

“Yes. You already said you wanted to watch a lot of DVDs during your leave, I’m not needed at the moment, so why shouldn’t we share at least this much?”

A smile slowly spread across Spencer’s lips, wider than he’d smiled in a long time. “The perks of dating a genius, they always come up with brilliant ideas.”

He enjoyed the blush that put on Finlay’s cheeks and that his lover tried to hide behind his own extra large mug. When there was a distinct brown line left on his upper lip after his sip, Spencer easily put two and two together. “Are you having the same concoction you had Garcia make for me?”

“You’re not the only one who could do with a warm pick me up.”

Spencer laughed and took another sip of his own mug, feeling that little bit closer to his lover. “I’m curious about Miss Fisher, so why don’t we start with that and go from there?”

“I like your planning.”

They both got comfortable, Spencer wrapped in his new quilt that smelled like Finlay and Finlay with his feet up on his desk. They watched the first few episodes of the period detective show and Spencer agreed that it was refreshing and very enjoyable, even more so because they could trade comments and observations back and forth like they did when they watched something together at either of their places.

Spencer felt less cold on the inside and he couldn’t have said if it was the hot chocolate, the blanket or the normalcy of talking and joking like this with his lover. He didn’t really care either.

At some point, Spencer fixed himself some pasta for dinner and ate it while they were watching the latest superhero movie, good-heartedly nitpicking the differences to the comic books.

By the time the credits rolled over the screen, Finlay was yawning every other sentence he said.

“Go to bed, love. You need to get some sleep or you won’t be fit once you’re needed.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But this was fun. Maybe we can do it again tomorrow if nothing has happened over here?”

“Sure, I’d love to.” Spencer’s smile came easily at the thought. It might not be the real deal, but it was so much better than nothing.

They said their goodnights and Spencer cleaned up the leftovers from his dinner. Closing his laptop made him a little melancholic again but he tried to shake that off and look forward to seeing Finlay on the screen again the next day.

He took his new blanket along into the bedroom and curled up with it in bed, reading another book until his own eyes got droopy and he went to sleep dreaming of his lover.

* * *

 

 

The next few days were spent much in the same way, minus Garcia popping in. Spencer made himself more of the hot chocolate, experimenting with different black teas he had just for the fun of it.

They made good progress on watching all of the Australian crime series and finished the evening off with whatever movie struck their fancy.

Finlay was growing restless the longer they had no news of 007 but tried not to show it. But there wasn’t much of a point in trying to hide when your lover was a profiler. Spencer didn’t call him on it, knowing that Fin couldn’t explain what exactly the problem was anyway.

On Tuesday morning Spencer was woken by the beeping of a text message from JJ.

_ Would you like to come over this afternoon? Henry wants to build some enormous Lego structure and he wants to build it with you. He missed you, so I’m not prepared to take no for an answer. _

Spencer shuffled into the kitchen and poured himself a large coffee, then sat down on the sofa and opened the laptop. The window of the video feed to Finlay’s office came up immediately and being five hours ahead his lover was already up and tinkering on the workbench in the background.

“Morning, love.”

“Good morning, Spence. You’re up a little early.” There was teasing in Finlay’s voice and eyes but Spencer just shrugged. It was true after all.

“JJ texted. She wants me to come over for the afternoon to play with Henry.”

“And? You love your godson. Where’s the problem?”

“Outside is still cold as a freezer and in here I have you - sort of.” he shrugged again, not sure how to properly explain his reluctance.

“Oh, love. I’ll still be here after your visit as will all the movies. I’m sure Henry missed you a great deal and I know that you missed him. So you should really go and have a fun afternoon with your godson and we can resume our binge-watching afterwards.”

“You’re right. I’m being silly but I think I’m going to miss you.”

Between Spencer taking a shower and getting dressed and then actually leaving for JJ’s they managed to watch another episode.

Once Spencer returned home, he went straight for the laptop. He had enjoyed himself a lot and was excited to show Finlay the rather impressive feat of Lego engineering he and Henry at accomplished over the last few hours.

The video feed opened and showed the familiar office but no Finlay in sight.

Hoping that it wouldn’t take his lover too long to return, Spencer pottered around the apartment, doing the little things that he hadn’t bothered with over the last days. When everything was back in its place and all the shelves were dusted, he picked up the next book in his stack and settled in on the sofa to read, chasing the screensaver away every so often but never seeing Finlay.

Eventually, he admitted defeat and went to bed. He knew that the only explanation was a new development in the mission and that Finlay had to slip into the role of Q and pull a few miracles out of his sleeve to get their agent out in one piece. That didn’t mean that Spencer couldn’t be disappointed.

He finished his book and curled up under his fluffy quilt that had lost almost all smell of Finlay already but he clung to the faint hint still there to fall asleep.

* * *

 

 

Spencer woke up the next morning feeling properly warm for the first time in longer than he cared to remember. There was no smell of coffee in the air yet but an overpowering scent of Finlay’s shampoo.

His still sleep-addled brain had difficulties putting the impressions together until he tried to move. Something tickled his chin and looking down he found a mop of unruly dark hair close to his face. Arms tightened around him and he became aware of the additional weight on his chest. But most telling was the grumbled complaint.

“No moving. Too early. More sleep.”

“Finlay? What are you doing here?”

“Cuddling. Got stupid, reckless, idiotic Bond out of his mess. I deserve cuddles.”

“I cuddle you anytime, even if you haven’t saved someone lately.” Spencer tightened one arm around Fin’s waist and ran the other up and down his back. “But how did you get here?”

“M offered me a jet. Wasn’t about to say no. Let myself in. Can we sleep some more now? Please?”

“Yeah, love. Let’s sleep some more.” Spencer pressed a lingering kiss into Finlay’s hair and breathed in the beloved scent. He felt Fin drift off to sleep again and allowed himself to bask in the feeling of finally having him close again. This was the kind of vacation he had hoped for and all the warmth he needed.


End file.
